Loss of one, Gain of two
by Makoto Barton
Summary: Her life seemed perfect, her boyfriend even more so. But Darkness fills her life and the only light is her little boy. Until another 'boy' enters her life.
1. Prologue

Hey all!^_^ I know that is has been a while since I have done anything  
and I am sorry, everything will be updated, PROMISE. Here is a little  
prologe that I got inspired to write. And it is dedicated to EMERALD  
OF TIMELESS DEATH. I hope you all like it and tomorrow the 1st chap  
will be up ^_^  
She was lying on the couch, trying to concentrate on the movie but she   
kept getting distacted by him. the sound of him breathing, the feel of his   
chest rising and falling against her back. The feeling of his heart   
beating...she smirked *And his very busy hands giving me a thurow massage.*   
She tried to styful a laugh as he began to tickle her.   
"Would you stop that, this was your idea you know." He chuckled   
"Ya, but I only sugessted it so that I could get you under the blanket."   
she playfully elbowed him. "What?!" shaking her head she snuggled back   
into him, her green eyes happily sparkling. Leaning down he began to kiss her   
neck slowly traveling upwards towards her ear. "Marry Me   
Butterfly." Her emerald green eyes widened in shock, then she smirked.   
"Well I don't know...I did want this moment to be more romantic, Plus a ring   
would have to be involved. Sides where woul-" he cut her playful ramblings short   
with a kiss. His blue eyes sparkling and yet pleading her to say yes. She giggled,  
knowing full well how much this was killing him. He quickly pinned her to the couch,  
slightly growling that she had yet answered. She sighed. "...yes.' he looked a little   
disapointed, till she wraped her arms around his neck and laughed. "Yes, you goose!" A  
huge grin appeared on his face. Taking her left hand, he slid a little hoop on her ring   
finger. "Oh, it is beautiful." it was a dimond and saphire butterfly engraved in   
a 25kt. platinum band.   
"Not as beautiful as you are butterfly." her eyes went up to meet his. She quickly   
became worried.   
"What is wrong?"   
"Nothing." she glared at him.   
"You are a horrible lier. What is going on?" He sighed "I have to go away for a few days."   
"YOU DECIDED TO PROPOSE AND THEM LEAVE!" she was not impressed.  
"I wont be gone long 4 days tops." he sighed and took her chin in his hand. "Butterfly."   
Even though her face was looking towards him, her eyes wernt. "Please forget that I said   
anything. I want to remember you happy, not mad." she smiled, trying to supress the anger   
and the feeling that something was going to go wrong. She nodded and he leaned down and   
began to kiss her softly. When she woke up the next morning he was gone. After that night,   
there was only 2 more times that she saw him. the first time was at his furnal. And the second   
was everytime she looked into her little boys eyes. All of her friends thought she was crazy,   
naming the child after a father he would never meet, never touch.   
  
The child's name was Quatra Kino. 


	2. Chapter 01

Loss of one, Gain of two  
  
Chapter 1  
The child's name was Quatra Kino.   
Her golden brown hair was let loose into the wind. Silent tears fell down her face  
as she looked over her little town. This spot was where she said goodbye. Goodbye to  
her love, her friend, her only family. A voice floated on the wind, surrounding  
her with a past filled with bad memories.   
*~*  
It was her first time on the colony, well any colony for that matter. Her mind was  
going a mile a minute. Everything seemed so unreal. When she looked up there  
were buildings and people moving around instead of a clear blue sky. She also   
noticed that people seemed happier here then on earth. Children ran around in   
a clean park, playing tag and ball. There seemed to be no worries here. No war.  
This colony was untouched by the war of Earth. Makoto smiled to herself. 'I am  
gonna like it here.' It took 3 years of part-time jobs to get enough money to get  
up into the colonies. Since her parents died, Makoto was left with little money and  
nowhere to live. During the day she worked 2 part-time jobs and at night she had school.  
And now she was cirtified and had enough money to do what she dreamed of. Makoto was   
so lost in thought that she didn't notice the colony lights go dim and a group of   
men slowly surrounding her. Turning to leave, she bumped into a rather large, heavy set  
guy.   
  
"Oh I am so sorry." She mummbled picking up her bag, Makoto moved to leave but the man's   
strong hand caught her wrist. Fear filled her eyes, she didn't want this to happen to her.  
It wasn't right. 'No I won't let this happen!' her mind screamed, her heart raced as she  
remembered a little trick to get away. She slamed her heel into his foot and then kicked  
him in the crotch. As soon as he doubled over she ran before anyone else could grab her.  
  
"Bitch!" he screamed. Then turned to his companions. "Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO   
GET HER!" The others nooded and headed after the fleeing girl.   
  
Kicking off her dark green pumps, she ran barefoot threw the darkened streets, her eyes  
scanning for anywhere that would be safe. She was so caught up in what was behind her Makoto  
didn't realize what was in front of her till it was to late.   
  
"Miss are you alright?" Makoto looked up from her place on the hard cement ground into heaven.  
Well maybe not heaven but she swore that he was an angel. She just nodded as he helped her up,  
still stunned and alittle overwellmed by her first day on the colony. His warm, blue eyes went   
from her to the gang of men coming around the corner. 'So this is why the butterfly is running  
away.' He smirked and gently pulled her behind him.   
  
The large man that grabed Makoto earlier steped in front of the group and looked this 'Angel' up  
and down. "I don't want trouble, I just want what is mine." He stated, as if the girl really did   
belong to him. Makoto probably would have laughed, if she wasn't still in shock. The 'Angel'  
smiled.   
  
"If she really does belong to you then you won't mind telling me this butterfly's name." The man   
growled at not getting his way, but he did not want to fight this so called angel for the simple  
reason. The 'Angel' could beat him into the ground. From the look of his clothing to how he stood  
anyman would be slightly scared.   
  
"Fine, keep the bitch. She is probably dirty anyway." He hissed, not getting his way was a major   
blow to his ego. After they were out of sight, he turned around to check the girl.   
  
"Are you alright?" His eyes again filled with concern. Makoto just looked up at him and did the   
only thing that seemed very natural at the time. She fainted.  
*~*  
It was the first time she ever met her Guardian Angel, but it wasn't the last. Makoto turned around to  
leave when she froze. There stood a man. Dark, unrully hair covered his steel eyes, but she knew that   
they were looking right at her.   
  
"It's not your fault."   
*~*  
  
Hehehehe dont you love me ^_^ anyway, I hope you all love this chapter ^_^ it is the first of many.  
I would like to thank my following reviewers...  
  
Fiery of Jupiter  
Wicked goth  
Tigeress Moon  
Moon Smurf  
LadyAnimeAllegra  
  
I am glad you likeed it ^_^ 


End file.
